Andrew Johnston (poet)
Andrew Johnston (born 1963) is a New Zealand poet and editor. Life Johnston was born in Upper Hutt, near Wellington. He earned a bachelor's degree from the University of Otago and a master's degree from the University of Auckland, both in English literature. In 1995 he represented New Zealand at the University of Iowa's International Writing Program.Andrew Johnston, Victoria University Press, University of Victoria. Web 10 Oct. 2007. He is associated with the Wellington Group of poets, which prominently includes Bill Manhire and Jenny Bornholdt. Johnston's verse has been published in Meanjin and Scripsi in Australia; London Magazine and Verse in the United Kingdom; and in Sport as well as other publications in New Zealand.Johnston, Andrew, Oxford Companion to New Zealand Literature (edited by Roger Robinson & Nelson Wattie), Oxford University Press, 1998. New Zealand Book Council, Web, 10 Oct. 2007. Johnston edited the books page of (the now-defunct) Evening Post from 1991 to 1996.Anthology of New Zealand Poetry in English, Oxford University Press, 1997. In 1997 he moved to London and started working as a "casual sub-editor on the broadsheets", but after 8 months moved to Normandy to teach English. When the job fell through, he commuted once a week across the Channel to work part-time for The Observer newspaper.Graham Beattie, "Kiwi Poet Returns Home", interview/posting at "Beattie's Book Blog", 22 February 2007. Web, 10 Oct. 2007 His marriage in 1998 resulted in his getting the right to work in France, and he got a job as an editor at the International Herald-Tribune in Paris. He moved there in 1999 with his wife, Christine. They have a son, Emile. Until 2009 Johnston also edited "The Page", a Web site that features poems and essays from elsewhere on the Internet. "I'd always wanted to find a web site that kept track of the best new writing about poetry, and couldn't find it, so I made it myself," Johnston said in a 2007 interview. "It's a lot of fun, though I find it hard attending to it regularly." In 2007 he became the J.D. Stout fellow at Victoria University. He lived in New Zealand for a year, working on an anthology of contemporary New Zealand poetry. Recognition *Louis Johnson New Writers Bursary recipient, 1991. *''How to Talk'', 1993, won the 1994 New Zealand Book Award for Poetry and the 1994 Jessie Mackay Best First Book Award. * "Great Aunt", a poem, selected for the online collection Best New Zealand Poems 2002. *"Les Baillessats", a poem, selected for Best New Zealand Poems 2004. Publications Poetry *''How to Talk''. Wellington: Victoria University Press, 1993. *''The Sounds''. Wellington: Victoria University Press, 1996. *''The Open Window: New and selected poems''. Todmorden, UK: Arc Publications, 1999. *''Birds of Europe''. Wellington: Victoria University Press, 2000. *''Sol''. Wellington: Victoria University Press, 2007. *''Do You Read Me?'' (illustrated by Sarah Macey). Paris: Atelier de la Cerisaie, 2013; Paekakariki, NZ: Long Face Press, 2014. Translated *Emmanuel Moses, Yesterday's Mare: 17 prose poems. Newtown, NSW: Vagabond Press, 2003. Edited *''Moonlight: New Zealand poems on death and dying''. Auckland: Godwit, 2008. *''Twenty Contemporary New Zealand Poets: An anthology'' (edited with Robyn Marsack). Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 2009. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Andrew Johnston 1963, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 11, 2015. See also *List of New Zealand poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"The Sunflower" *poems ;Prose *Selected essays, reviews, & articles ;Audio / video *Andrew Johnston (b. 1963) at The Poetry Archive ;Books *Andrew Johnston at Amazon.com ;About *Andrew Johnston at Victoria University Press *Johnston, Andrew at the New Zealand Book Council *Andrew Johnston at the New Zealand Electronic Text Centre *Andrew Johnston Official website ;Etc. *[http://thepage.name/ The Page, Johnston's digest of poems and essays from around the Web] Category:1963 births Category:Living people Category:People from Upper Hutt Category:New Zealand poets Category:New Zealand writers Category:University of Auckland alumni Category:University of Otago alumni Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets